Cosas Del Destino
by Isa Luna
Summary: ¿Porqué Snape odia tanto a Harry? Una suposición de cual puede ser el motivo.
1. Cómo comenzó la historia

**Holas a todos, este es el primer fic que empiezo y logro terminar, es un Lily&Severus que se me ocurrió así, de sopetón. En fin, espero que os guste (y que me dejéis un Review xDD) Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**COSAS DEL DESTINO:**

**Capítulo 1: Como comenzó la historia.**

Esta historia comienza un día 1 de Septiembre.

Un chico bajito, con el pelo negro algo grasiento que le caía por la cara y ojos oscuros iba en dirección al andén 9 ¾ .

El chico se llamaba Severus Snape y tenía 11 años.

Su padre era muggle, y le odiaba por ello, sin saber realmente porqué, y su madre era bruja.

Una vez llegó al andén se quedó sorprendido. Frente a él había un enorme tren que le llevaría hasta Hogwarts, y a su alrededor había muchos chicos y chicas de su edad y más mayores. Subió al tren y empezó a buscar compartimiento hasta que halló uno vacío al final del pasillo.


	2. Lily Evans

**Capítulo 2: Lily Evans**

El tren empezó su recorrido y Severus se hallaba en silencio, dentro de su compartimiento, hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos provenientes del pasillo y tras eso, la puerta se abrió y en él entró una chica, aparentemente de su misma edad.

La chica suspiró de alivio y se volvió al notar que había alguien al lado suya que la observaba.

-Hola-Dijo ella mirando a Severus con unos brillantes ojos verdes-Siento haber entrado así en tu compartimiento

-No es mío-Dijo simplemente él mirando al suelo, era muy reservado.

La chica se sentó y saco un libro. Severus la observaba leer.

Es muy guapa...Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando eso.

De pronto Lily se sintió observada y levantó la vista hacia él.

-Por cierto, me llamo Lily, Lily Evans

-Severus Snape-Dijo él, simplemente


	3. Ese maldito de James Potter

**Capítulo 3: Ese maldito de James Potter.**

El silencio en el cual los dos estaban sumidos se vio interrumpido por un nuevo ruido en el pasillo.

-Oh, no-Escuchó Severus decir a Lily-Otra vez ellos no.

Severus iba a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió. Dentro del compartimiento entraron cuatro chicos.

En cabeza iba un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache muy revuelto, ojos castaños y unas gafas redondas; en segundo lugar un chico también alto, de ojos y pelo oscuros, con andares muy masculinos; el tercero era un chico que parecía más bien tímido, pelo castaño y ojos miel. El último chico iba rezagado, rogando a sus compañeros que le esperaran. Este último tenía los ojos celestes y muy pequeños, era bajito y más gordito que los demás.

-Eh, Evans-Decía el que iba en cabeza, James Potter-Jamás imaginamos que te escaparías de nosotros.

-Me subestimas.-Dijo ella mirándole con odio.

-Valla, Evans, que valor.-Dijo el segundo

-Cállate, Black, te crees muy mayor y solo tienes 11 años.-Lily se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Ahora era Sirius Black quién miraba a la pelirroja de forma rara.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no dejáis a la chica ya en paz?.-Ahora había hablado el ojimiel

Remus se volvió, como pidiendo su apoyo al último chico que quedaba: Peter Pettegrew.

Este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

Ahora el compartimiento se encontraba en silencio. Los cuatro chicos se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Severus, y James y Sirius lo miraban raro.

De pronto James volvió a atacar:

-Venga Lily, ven a nuestro compartimiento, estamos con Frank y Alice, que son muy simpáticos

-Id vosotros

-Anda ven.-Y James la cogió del brazo, algo fuerte sin pretenderlo.

-Aah, suéltame Potter

Severus ya se hartó. Se levantó de un salto:

-Déjala en paz te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo

-Tú no te metas

Severus cogió a James del brazo y se miraron a los ojos largo rato.

Al final James soltó a Lily de mala gana y se fue, seguido por sus amigos.

El compartimiento se volvió a sumir en silencio, algo pesado esta vez.

-Gracias-Dijo Lily al cabo de un rato

-No hay de qué-Contestó Severus

Y siguieron en silencio el trayecto hasta Hogwarts.


	4. La elección del Sombrero Seleccionador

**Capítulo 4: La elección del Sombrero Seleccionador**

Llegaron a Hogwarts, y se encontraron con Hagrid, el guardabosques, que les llevó hasta unas barquitas, y entraron en Hogwarts. Todos lo alumnos estaban maravillados en semejante castillo.

Al llegar la profesora McGonagall todos la observaron, expectantes.

-Entrad, la ceremonia va a empezar-Los chicos pasaron

Se quedaron estupefactos, en el techo flotaban muchas velas, y este mostraba el cielo exterior.

McGonagall carraspeó para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Bien, os iré avisando por orden de lista y según vaya diciendo vuestro nombre subiréis y os pondréis el Sombrero.

Tras echar una hojeada a la lista, comenzó:

-Bellatrix Black: Una chica con aires de locura avanzó decidida, mientras se reía de forma estridente. El sombrero dijo: ¡SLYTHERIN! y la mesa de los colores verde y plateado aplaudió con fuerza para recibirla.

-Sirius Black: Tanto Lily como Severus distinguieron al mejor amigo de James

¡GRYFFINDOR! Esta vez era la mesa dorada y roja la que aplaudía.

Ahora McGonagal dijo:

-Lily Evans-Lily miró a Severus y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ir hacia delante.

Se sentó, le pusieron el sombrero, suspiró y...¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Lily se fue hacia su mesa y se sentó a regañadientes al lado de Sirius.

-Remus Lupin: Remus fue nervioso hasta el sombrero. Cuando se lo pusieron este dijo: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Y Remus fue a sentarse al lado de Lily.

-Lucius Malfoy: Un niño, con el pelo rubio platino se dirigió al sombrero, con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso. Nada mas rozar su pelo, el sombrero atronó: SLYTHERIN. Lucius se bajó y se marchó hacia su asiento.

-Peter Pettegrew: El pequeño chico se levantó se sentó en el taburete: GRYFFINDOR y salió corriendo...con el sombrero en la cabeza, lo que provocó carcajadas de todas las casas.

-James Potter: En este momento Lily rezaba para que le tocara en la peor casa de todas, en la rastrera, en Slytherin, pero, cosas del destino, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

MaldiciónPensó Lily. James fue a sentarse, sonriente, colocándose entre Sirius y Lily

-Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar Evans

-Mejor cállate Potter, si quieres llegar vivo a mañana

-Severus Snape

Lily estaba expectante. Si el idiota de James Potter había ido a Gryffindor, seguro que él también.

Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar al sombrero decir: SLYHTERIN

Lily se puso blanca como la cera, no podía creerlo…

Severus la miraba mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, tristemente.

La pelirroja suspiró con pesar: El destino la unió a James, y la separó de Severus...


	5. La soledad continúa 5 años después

**Capítulo 5: La soledad continúa...5 años después**

Habían pasado 5 años…y en ese tiempo muchas cosas.

Entre los Merodeadores (James, Sirius, Remus, y Peter) y Severus, había habido muchos problemas; peleas, castigos...y la que más sufría por ello era Lily.

La chica, al pasar los años, había seguido igual de fría con James...pero también se había vuelto así con Severus, ya que se había visto humillada cuando su grupo de amigos, al enterarse de que era hija de muggles, la insultaba sin compasión.

A finales de su 6º año, Severus se había hartado ya de que la insultaran, y decidió decírselo en la cara, por tanto, en su casa se quedó solo, pero a él no le importaba con tal de que Lily volviera a hablarle.

El último día, en la estación, Severus buscó su compartimiento. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió, para encontrar a Lily con un libro. Él se sentó sin decir nada. Ella simplemente lo miró y volvió a su libro. Al cabo de un rato, Severus le dijo:

-Siento haber entrado así en tu compartimiento

-No es mío-Dijo ella.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ruidos fuera...Y entraron los Merodeadores.

A molestar, como noPensó Severus

Y así fue, James empezó como en su primer año, pero al ver a Severus se enfadó.

-¿Que hace este aquí?

Lily había aprendido a ignorarle.

Severus se levantó:

-¿No ves que no te soporta?¿No ves que no haces más que molestarla? Haz algo útil y déjala en paz.

Lily se sorprendió. Pensaba ignorarle a él también.

-Pero...-Empezó James

Esta vez fue Lily quién se levantó.

-Por favor James...¡MADURA!-Le gritó en la cara, echándolo del compartimiento.

James se quedó de piedra. Eso le había tocado el alma. El sabía que era juguetón, y a veces algo pesado...pero nunca se lo habían dicho tan claro.

-James...¿Estás bien?-Le preguntaron sus compañeros

El simplemente se fue en dirección de otro compartimiento.

Mientras tanto, Lily le daba las gracias a Severus, recordando que algo parecido había pasado el día en que se conocieron.


	6. ¿Por qué?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué?**

Llegó Septiembre, y con él el nuevo curso de Hogwarts. Severus tenía muchas ganas de que comenzara, más que nada por volver a ver a Lily.

Era extraño. Él odiaba a cualquier "sangre sucia" que viera, excepto a ella.

Llegó al andén 9 ¾, y fue hacia el ya conocido compartimiento y encontró a Lily sola en él.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts sus caminos se separaron, pero aún así Severus siempre la observaba atento desde su mesa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily estaba cenando, cuando de pronto se le cayó el tenedor.

Se iba a agachar cuando vio que una figura que estaba al lado suya lo hacía y se lo entregaba, era James...al cual, por suerte, no había visto en el tren.

Cogió el tenedor, se lo agradeció y termino de comer, pensativa.

Hacía tres meses, había estado algo dura con él, lo admitía.

De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, James estaba raro. Aunque a veces sonreía con algún comentario de sus amigos, la mayoría de las veces se mantenía serio, y no había interrumpido el discurso del director, ni había iniciado una guerra de comida como en su cuarto año.

El cursó empezó, y con él parecía que James había empezado de nuevo también.

Si en años anteriores estaba siempre molestando a Lily con comentarios estilo: ¿Me puedo pasar esta noche por tu cama? Este año lo único que hacia era: ¿Me dejas la pluma un momento? Gracias..., Sirius, hay que ver como eres con las chicas (este comentario, le dió que pensar a Lily que unos extraterrestres había ido a su casa y le habían cambiado), también se había vuelto más caballeroso, un día que estaba lloviendo, él era el único que llevaba paraguas y le preguntó si quería compartirlo con él. Lily dudó, pero al final acabó aceptando.

Mientras los días pasaban, Lily comenzó a hacerse amiga de James, ahora ya nunca se la veía sola por los pasillos, ella iba con los Merodeadores. Y Severus se había dado cuenta de ese cambio.

Aunque aún se seguían viendo, era muchísimo menos, ella estaba casi siempre con los Merodeadores. Ese mes comenzarían los exámenes y empezaban los nervios, las presiones...Así que el último día que tenía antes de ponerse a estudiar, Severus decidió hacer algo: Se declararía.

Iba corriendo por los pasillos hasta un lugar en la que sabía que la encontraría, la orilla del lago, bajo un árbol. Era un gran lugar para estudiar, cuando hacía calor el hecho de tener al lado el lago hacía que te refrescaras y la sombra del árbol era muy acogedora. Si hacía frío, el viento no te llegaba, ya que el tronco del árbol era enorme.

Severus corría y corría, deseando llegar y besar sus labios pero cuando llegó...se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Se habría imaginado encontrar a Lily, sola estudiando...pero en lugar de eso, se había encontrado con Lily frente a James, muy cerca de él. Este le sacaba una cajita en la que había una sortija, y le preguntaba algo, vio como ella se quedaba estupefacta y Severus pensó y deseó que no aceptara, que dijera que no al engreído que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible durante 6 años...pero sorprendentemente vio como ella ponía sus manos en el pelo de James, y le besaba, mientras que éste apenas se creía que hubiera conseguido enamorarla después de 6 duros años.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Severus se fue corriendo de allí.

Éste sufría cuando veía a James y a Lily cogidos de la mano por los pasillos, muy acaramelados en la cena...pero pasado un mes, algo que circuló por el colegio hizo que ya no pudiera más.

Sabía que Lily y James se iban a casar una vez terminaran Hogwarts, pero ese día todo el mundo hablaba de algo que Severus no se podía creer: Lily estaba embarazada. De James.

No se lo creía...o no quería creerlo.

No hasta que se encontró a Lily en un pasillo y esta personalmente le dio la noticia.

En ese momento, sin decirle nada, salió corriendo de allí, dejándola trastornada, hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido.

Se sentó en un tronco caído mientras que en su mente sólo circulaba una pregunta:

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué le había dicho que sí?

¿Porqué al que no la respetaba?

¿Porqué a él?

Por un momento a Severus le vinieron imágenes de todo lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho durante todos estos años, pero de pronto esas imágenes cambiaron, y veía a Lily, indefensa, mientras su grupo de ex amigos la llamaban sangre sucia y él no hacía nada por evitarlo.

Empezó a llorar, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida, pero juró, se juró a si mismo que haría lo posible por ser profesor, y que, cuando el bebé de ambos creciera, y llegara a Hogwarts, le haría la vida imposible, y haría que no le olvidara, igual que él, que jamás olvidaría a su madre, y eso le dolería por siempre en su interior.


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Un año después de nacer Harry, el hijo de los Potter, Lord Voldemort penetró su casa del Valle de Godric, matando a James y a Lily, pero el pequeño Harry quedó inmune…exceptuenado una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Tras eso lo empezaron a llamar "El niño que sobrevivió".

Al enterarse de la muerte de Lily, a Severus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas amargas.

Todavía hoy gente afirma haberle visto entrar en el cementerio, y depositar una rosa negra sobre la tumba de Lily Evans.

**FIN. **

**Bueno pues ya está todo, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review.**

**Besos!!!**

**Isa Luna**

**25/07/2009: Hola! A día de hoy actualizo el fic, con algunos pequeños cambios, nada importante, sólo algunas pequeñas faltas de ortografía y algunas frases que, unidas, no quedaban muy bien, lo demás sigue exactamente igual. Es lo que tiene volver a releer un fic de hace algunos años jaja.**


End file.
